Peter Becomes Gay
by Crazy-for-chocolate
Summary: a story i creatd, about what it be like if Peter became gay. Read and Review, tell me what you think. Im just starting this, so I might not be to good, but be patient.
1. Chapter 1

**Peters sexuality (Peter Griffin becomes gay**)

**Chapter 1**

Its about 9:30 P.M. and everyone's in bed, but Peter and Louis(There doing a little something something haha if you no what I mean)

" Dammit Peter your killing me here"

" Well sorry Lois maybe if you were better in bed and knew what you were doing then we wouldn't be in this mess"

" It's not my fault your fat Peter"

" What? Did you just call me fat?"

" Know I didn't call you fat, I said it's not my fault your fat'

" Um yea well same thing Lois, you still called me fat"

" Oh who cares peter let's just get back to what we were doing"

" No Lois you called me fat"

" Ohh my god Peter, stop being a baby and take it like a man"

" Oh what now your saying I am a sissy?"

" For the love of god peter!"

" No Lois no! Maybe I should just become gay if I am such a sissy, would you like that Lois would you?"

Lois laughs out loud.

" Haha you become gay, good one Peter you would never become gay you like boob's to much"

" Well maybe I don't Lois, maybe I like men"

" Ohh please Peter if you had women boobs you would probably be playing with them all the time"

" No Lois I don't know what your talking about! Maybe I like man boobies"

Lois laughs out loud again

" Haha peter you know I am right"

" ohh first you call me fat, then a sissy and now you saying your smarter then me?"

" What? I never said I was smarter then you"

"Oh sure you didn't Lois, screw this I am going to bed! Or am I to fat for the bed to?"

"Ohh shut up Peter"

" No you shut up little miss I am better then you Peter"

Stewie yells from his bedroom which is right beside Lois and peter's room.

" Yo fat man and Lois shut the hell up" then Peter and Lois finally fell a sleep, and the next day had arrived. Stewie gets out of his crib and walks down the stairs and see's Brian on the couch watching t.v"

" Wow Brian you look like crap, were you up all night licking your so called Manley hood"

"What the hell Stewie! Know I was up most the night because Lois and Peter were fighting like crazy."

" What did the fat man mistaken his fat for Lois?"

" Know they were up all night fighting over something stupid because Peter thought Lois said he was gay"

" I knew it!"

" Knew what?"

" That the fat man was gay"

" He's not gay Stewie, he just thought Lois said he was gay but she didn't say he was gay"

" Well of course your going to stick up for Lois because you love her and wanna bang her"

" Shut up Stewie" as Brian and Stewie were fighting Peter and Lois came down the stairs.

" Ohh well look who it is Lois and the fat man! Or should I say the gay fat man" Stewie jumps off the couch and run's upstairs thinking of another way to kill Lois."haha Lois will never survive the Stewie powerful shark weapon" Stewie run's down the stairs and miss's the 4th step and tumbles the rest the way down the stairs" Dam that hurt, now to kill Lois" Lois here's the big bang from Stewie falling down the stairs.

"Stewie what was that?

" Nutting Lois I was just pretending to fall"

" OK hunny, just be careful" Stewie say's under his breath "yea! Yea!. Shut the hell up Lois, soon you will be dead" as Stewie laughs his evil laugh. Muahhahaha! Stewie run's in the kitchen where Lois is and hides on her where she won't see him behind a desk. As he shoots his famous

Stewie powerful shark weapon, "haha victory shell be aww dammit, not again Lois damn you" as Lois moves away as she see's some long pointy thing that looks painful fly's beside the side of her face, as she has know idea what's going on.

" What the hell was that" as she see's Stewie running past her and up the stairs, and in his room.

"Dammit! It didn't work again, I will kill her if it's the last thing I do." Meg comes down the stair's and in to the living room where Brain is watching t.v.

" Hey Brian what is going on I herd mom scream, "What the hell was that", are we being attacked?"

" Know dummy It was just Stewie trying to kill Louis again"

"Oh ok then"

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peters sexuality (Peter Griffin becomes gay**)

**Chapter 2**

Meg jumps on the catch with Brain and watch's t.v, then Peter comes down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lois is. " umm Lois I am going out for a bit" "Ok Peter, where you going?"

"Just out ok!" Lois rolls her eyes. " Peter you still can't be mad at me about last night" " I'm not Lois I am just going out with the guys" " Yea whatever Peter" Peter mocks her under his breath " Yea whatever Peter"Peter walks out the door and slams it behind him.

" Wow what the hell is his problem?" as Meg ask's Brian. " ohh him he's still pissed at Lois" " ohh cool" Peter walks to the car and open's the door and close's it on his finger. " OUCH! Mother beeper!, oh well I will live, I think" then Peter put his hand's on the wheel and drives away all angry and mad. About 10 minutes went by he stopped in front of his favorite bar The drunken Claim. He walks out of his car and into the bar and see's all his friends.

" Hey guy's, what's happening?"

" Hey Peter nutting what's up with you?"

" Ohh not much just fighting with Lois again"

" haha giggady giggady", as Quagmire moves his head while saying giggady giggady. "Umm Quagmire were still together"

" Damn oh well"

Joe asks " Anyhow, so what are you and Lois going to do to work things out?"

" Not sure joe I might just become gay"

" cool" Peter happens to turn his head and see's an attractive guy at the table behind him. " Ohh yea I would bang him" Joe turns around and looks at the guy and turn's back and looks at them. " umm Peter that's a guy" " Yea I no he's hot!" As Peter drank more beer.

" Hey guy's do you think I could get with him?" as they all look at each other. " they all say umm yea of course Peter"

" Awesome thanks guy's I will be right back, I am gonna score me some yummy men"

" ok Good luck Peter"

" Haha thanks guy's I don't need luck he will want me" Peter walks over to the table where the guy is sitting alone.

" Hey there! What's your name?"

" Um hi, my name is Austin" Peter moves closer to Austin.

" You look good tonight Austin."

" Ohh well thank you. And what's your name?

" My name's Peter, yea Peter so umm you wanna get funky?"

" WHAT?, oh wait yea sure no problem"

" Awesome I will be right back" Peter walks over to his table where his friends are sitting. " haha told you he would want to bang me" "don't wait up for me tonight guy's I got a date." Peter walks back to the table where Austin is.

" Ok, well do you want us to tell Lois anything?"

"Nope"

"Ok, well bye Peter"

" Bye guys"

" Hey I'm back did you miss me?"

" Ohh hell yea you hunk"

" So Austin would you like to go out for a date?"

" Ohh yea Peter anytime, when do you wanna have our date?"

" How about tomorrow?"

" It's a date, but wait what about your wife?, I over herd you talking tp your friends about her"

" Oh Lois? Who cares I will just say I fell a sleep in the car, and we are not going to be together for much longer, so I am all yours"

" AWESOME! I think I am going to like this" after about a couple of hours of talking Peter just comes out and ask's, " So um, do you wanna bang?

" Here?"

" Well yea sure if that's how you like it Austin!"

" Neh! How about I drive you to my house and we can have some fun, haha"

" Ok! Lets go"

" Ok!" Peter and Austin walk out of the door hand in hand, as they walk over to Peter's car and gets in, Austin Is driving because he is less drunk and because he know's where he's going, about 20 minutes pass and they are finally at Austin's house, they get out of the car and walks up to the house.

" Well Peter here we are"

" Wow your house is even hot, it makes me wanna bang you more"

" Oh hell yea Peter, I love the sound of this"Austin unlocks his door and walks in slapping Peter's bum while walking in.

" Oh yea Austin, that felt good"

" I know hottie" Austin shows Peter around the house." And here's my room Peter"Oh yea hot!, is this where were gonna do it?" " Ohh Yea" Peter and Austin walks over to his living room and sits down on the couch, they look at each other and just start making out... out of no where.

" oh yea Austin, your awesome"

" Thank you Peter you are to"

" Oh hell yea.. Hey Austin?"

" Yea Peter?"

" Oh man lets do it now"

" Sounds good.. Peter and Austin gets up of the couch and walks towards Austin's room and walks in it and shuts the door behind them.

" Ohh man Austin that was the best ever, even better then Lois"

" Thank's Peter, you were amazing also, when do you wanna do it again?"

" Tomorrow for sure!"

" Ok Peter, sounds good" it is now about 3:00 am and they got to Austin's house around 2:00 a.m.

" Wow Austin it's 3:00 a.m I got to go"

" Ok Peter I will See you tomorrow. Meet me at the Drunken Claim around 6:30 p.m"

" Ok I will be there." Austin walks Peter to the door and gives him a great big kiss." Bye Peter"

"bye Austin" Peter walks out the door and walks to his car. "Hey Peter?""Yea?""Sexy but"" Thanks you to" Peter gets in his car and drives home. After about 15 minutes Peter gets home and walks up to his door step and walks in the house tip toeing trying to be quiet so Lois won't here him, but she did because she's sleeping the couch. Lois wakes up.

" Peter is that you?"

" Um no it's meg!"

" Oh Peter please, where the hell have you been?"

" No where Lois I been here the whole time you just think I got in but really I came downstairs and got a snack, night Lois!"peter runs up the stairs before Lois could even say anything and walked over to his room and fell right a sleep, and started dreaming of Austin.


End file.
